


Theodred and the Night Visitors

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the lovelyuisgich, on the occasion of her birthday!  This is book!Theo, so he's about 24 in this, Eomer's 11 and Eowyn's 7.   A bit of fluffy goodness for a lovely lady!
Relationships: Eowyn - Relationship, Theodred - Relationship, eomer - Relationship





	Theodred and the Night Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](https://uisgich.livejournal.com/profile)[uisgich](https://uisgich.livejournal.com/), on the occasion of her birthday! This is book!Theo, so he's about 24 in this, Eomer's 11 and Eowyn's 7. A bit of fluffy goodness for a lovely lady!

"Cousin?"

The soft voice out of the dark startled Theodred awake.

"'Mer?" he said sleepily, "That you?"

"I've woken you...I...I'm sorry." The boy's voice was soft, shaking a little.

"No, no, it's all right, cousin." He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Wait a moment." A candle by the bed provided enough light to show him young Eomer, in only a sleep-shirt, huddled in the doorway. "Can't you sleep, Eomer?"

"No, I..." a sniffle, "I keep dreaming of Mother."

Theodred was glad the light hid his smile, understanding and gentle though it was. Eleven was far too young to lose one's parents. "Come here, then, 'Mer, and I'll keep the dreams away." After a moment's pause, Eomer slowly made his way to the bed, and carefully slid next to Theodred, then relaxed enough to curl into his cousin's warmth.

Theodred had just about fallen back to sleep when another soft voice woke him.

"Cousin Theo, have you seen my brother? I can't find him..."

Theodred chuckled--even at seven, Eowyn was the lady of the family. "He's here, 'Wyn. Come join us." She did, curling up into an even smaller ball than her brother, careful to take as little of the bed as possible... but as she relaxed, she too curled into Theodred's safe warmth.

Theodred smiled sleepily at his two young cousins, and tightened his arms around them. He would protect them for as long as they needed. Their warmth lulled him back into sleep, and he slept soundly, as did they, knowing their dreams were guarded.


End file.
